


Tasty Jokes

by RoxyUsami



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyUsami/pseuds/RoxyUsami
Summary: Tony gets finger blasted (not really)





	Tasty Jokes

It all happened so quickly, one second Steve was glaring at Tony for his poorly timed pun on the battlefield and the next he was yelling for Tony to get get down. Apparently Doombots don’t know when to quit when they were obviously outmatched. One had decided that it was going to win the entire fight if it succeeded at shooting a laser from its finger  
aimed at Iron Man.

 

“Fuck!” Tony swore through the comms, pain evident in his voice. “Jesus, Tony are you alright?!” Steve said with worry as he went over to his boyfriend who had collapsed into the pile of rubble that was once a greeting card store. “Steve-o, I feel like a million dollars, not many people can say that with a hole in their shoulder.” he tried to joke but the grimace he had on his face while clutching around his shoulder said otherwise. “This is no time for messing around Tony, I have to get you to a hospital.” He said picking up Tony and running back to the helicarrier. “Bucky!” Steve yelled over his shoulder, “Take care of the bot!”

 

“Already taken care of!” Shouted back Bucky, lifting his combat boot off the Doombot’s hand he crushed. “Fucking robots.” Bucky swore under his breath pissed off. “I heard that Bucky!” Said Clint’s singsongy voice on the comms. “Yeah, you’re next Barton” he said pulling out a knife from who knows where and sharpening it, hoping that Clint was watching from wherever he was perched. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony woke up feeling like shit. The first thing that registered in his brain was that he must have lost consciousness on the ride over to the hospital. He felt his shoulder and winced at the amount of bandages covering it. “I’m going to kick Doom’s ass the second I get out of here.” said the brunette adjusting himself on his hospital bed. He then heard a toilet flushing from the other side of his room and the bathroom door opening to reveal Steve wiping off his wet hands on his uniform.

 

Said super soldier’s eyes went wide and then he smiled, face filled with relief. “Thanks goodness you’re awake Tony, the doctor said you lost a lot of blood.” Tony blanched at that and realized that his wound was pretty serious. “Huh, guess I’ll have to take it easy for a while, probably have someone wait hand and foot on me, possibly in a maid outfit that’s too short when bending over to pick up the spoon I accidentally dropped.” Tony said with a devilish smirk aimed at Steve.

 

Steve, without replying, opened his mouth to say something but closed it instead and left the room with a sigh. “I assume you’re leaving to go and buy your outfit!”

 

Steve didn’t buy the dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is like the first legit thing I’ve ever wrote so constructive criticism is highly appreciated, trying to be a better writer :).


End file.
